The Only Thing I Know
by ThePalletTownKid
Summary: Rukia caught Ichigo fixing an old radio in the backyard, the two talk as they learned something new about each other’s hidden side. IchiRuki Oneshot


**Summary:** Rukia caught Ichigo fixing an old radio in the backyard, the two talk as they learned about each other's hidden side.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Bleach

**The Only Thing I know**

"Where the hell is Ichigo?" wonder the shinigami with violet eyes

Ichigo and Rukia were home alone, since Isshin was out of town on business and Ichigo's sister was at the movie.

Rukia stop hers search as she saw the orange hair teenage boy was in the backyard, doing something to a weird looking box.

"Hey Ichigo I been looking everywhere for you, all good soul reaper must stay alert twenty-four hour a day so you can't just run off like that….by the way, what is that?"

"Oh this just some old radio I found in the basement" answer Ichigo, "Since the old man is too cheap to buy me an IPod so I guess I have to make do with this old radio until I save up enough money."

"A radio? What does it do?"

"Well ummmm it plays music"

"Oh like an IPod right?"

"Yeah sort of" Ichigo will never admit it but this is what she loves about Rukia, everything is so new to her is like she's from a different planet.

Is like dealing with a midget alien, a really cut midget alien who could probably kick his ass right now if she can read thoughts.

"So Ichigo what's wrong with it?"

"Well this thing is from the 80's so the wire is a little mess up, if I could just…ah that should do it" yelped Ichigo with a excited smile, maybe now he finally get some music.

"Oh so how does a radio work exactly?"

"I don't know the detail myself but it picks up singles from radio station, which is where the music came from."

"Interesting so can we play something Ichigo?"

"Yeah if I could find a good station…oh did you needed me for something? Is there a Hollow in the area?" ask Ichigo, secretly hoping there was so he can have something interesting to do tonight.

"No alert went off yet so I don't think so, I just wanted to know what you were doing, you got problem with that?" Rukia glared back, not because she was mad at him but just to remind him that she's still the boss here.

"What you gonna do if I do havea problem?" Now is Ichigo turn glared back, not one to back down from a fight.

"Shut up Ichigo, you know I can kick your ass anyday!"

"I would love to see you try midget!"

"DUMBASS!"

"SHORTCAKE!"

"Oh yeah…..hey wait I think got something" the two stop fighting as the radio start picking up a station.

"Sweet I think we do have something!" exclaimed Ichigo

"_This is Sam Ford your host for our weekly oldies music show, where we play non-stop classic rock till midnight. Just want to thanks all you guys out there for joining us tonight on the U.S. arm forces radio. Coming up we have an hour long of non-stop music, sooooooo to start things of tonight here's a little Sam Cooke classic "Wonderful World" of course all you movie fan knows that song is made famous from that Harrison Ford movie…"_

The loud radio host explains as the music starter to come on

"Oh my god this one of my Mom favorite song of all time" Ichigo thought back sadly "I havent't hear it since the day she died."

_Don't know much about history_

_Don't know much about biology_

"So is this song special to you Ichigo?" ask Rukia

"Well actually, I hated this song when I was little because my mom listens to it all time, but now I love it because it remind me of the good time I had with my mom." Ichigo explains

_Don't know much about a science book_

_Don't know much about the French I took_

_But I do know that I love you _

_And I know that you love me too_

_What a wonderful world this will be_

"Is not bad I guess" commented Rukia

"Hey I bet is better that any of the crap they have at the Soul Society, and beside if you want to stay with us you gonna have to learn to respect the classics." Ichigo responded

Rukia just roll her eyes, but secretly she enjoys this side of him. Ichigo is bit hard around the corner but is nice to know there's human side to him.

_Don't know much about geography _

_Don't know much about trigonometry_

_Don't know much about true algebra_

_Don't know much about what side rule is_

"Any time this song comes on me and my Mom would dance to it all the time" after saying this Ichigo had a thought "Since I'm not one for breaking tradition I guess we have to dance" Ichigo say with a playful tone

"Wait us dancing? Are you feeling okay?" Rukia look back at Ichigo like he had gone crazy

"I actually never felt better, look one of the things my Mom taught me was to live everyday like is you last, and since we're both stuck in this Soul Reaper business I would say that's one lesson we should actually pay attention too."

_But do I know one and one is two_

_And this one could be with you_

_What a wonderful world this would be_

"But Ichigo wait, what if people sees us, they might get the wrong idea…."

But before Rukia can finish, Ichigo grab Rukia hands and the two starts dancing around in the back yard.

_Now I don't claim to be an "A" student_

_But I'm trying to be_

_So maybe by being an "A" student baby _

_I can win your love for me_

It was a pretty amazing site to behold as the two Soul Reapers was actually happy for the few time in their life. If you have never seen those two before you would think that they been together forever.

_Don't know much about history_

_Don't know much about biology_

_Don't know much about a science book_

_Don't know much about the French I took_

The two dances like there's no tomorrow, just Ichigo and Rukia against this big mean world. This can pretty accurately describe the two with all the events that had taken place since the two met.

_But I do know that I love you _

_And I know that you love me too_

_What a wonderful this would be_

The two Soul Reapers stop at the moment _"But I do know that love you, and I know that love too"_ comes on and softly look at each other. Then look away and begin dancing again when they saw how red both of their faces were.

_La ta ta ta ta ta ta_

_(history)_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh _

_(biology)_

_La ta ta ta ta ta ta_

_(Science book)_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh _

_(French I took)_

The two stop for the second time as the music begin to die down. Both Ichigo and Rukia look into each other eyes both saw something they never notice before.

"_Don't do it Ichigo!"_

"_Don't do it Rukia!"_

Ignoring the voices in their head, the two lips move closer to each together

_But I do know that I love you_

_And I know that if you love me too_

_What a wonderful world this would be_

Beep, Beep, Beep…

Rukia's phone went off just as the two was about to kiss

"The alarm is going off look like there's a hollow in the area, come on Ichigo we need to move." Rukia says coldly as she break away.

"Oh right, let's go" _Sigh, the stories of my life. WAIT WERE WE JUST ABOUT TO KISS! Oh God I hope no one from school saw us dancing._

Unfortunately, Orihime was happen to be in the area and caught everything on her phone. "Aww those two are so cute" Orihime thought with sly grin "Hehe wait till everyone at school sees this."

-End

Author' Note: Well I hope you guys likes it, and yes I know that might be a little OOC and fluffy. But come on, we all know Ichigo and Rukia have a hidden sweet side.

REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
